


Guy & Martin’s Exam Results 2.0

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (strangeradventuresofstarwars)



Category: Green Wing
Genre: Based On That Episode Of Green Wing, F/M, Mac Macartney Deals With Idiocy, Solving Problems With Cupboard Sex, Typical Green Wing Insanity, When Mac Loses His Temper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventuresofstarwars/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: Guy Secretan & Martin Dear’s unopened exam results envelope is not a good mix.





	Guy & Martin’s Exam Results 2.0

I don’t own anything.

 

“What’s your problem, Fartin?” Guy Secretan enquires as he enters the break room, finding his half brother sat rocking back and forth on a chair, with Caroline at his side.

“Got my exam results.” Martin admits in a timid voice.

“Which you are going nowhere near.” Caroline hisses at him.

“Especially after last time.”

“We settled it.” Guy protests with his hands held up in surrender as he approaches the two.

“Yes, after Mac chased you through the hospital and nearly bloody murdered you in the process.” Caroline points out.

“Which he would never be able to do again.” Guy retorts.

“I wouldn’t have that much confidence in that, Guy.”

“Why not?” Guy replies.

“Don’t underestimate Mac.”

“I’m not, Dr. Todd. I just know for a fact that he couldn’t do anything to me.”

“Why ever not?”

“Because my girlfriend would kill him if he ever laid a hand on me, because if somebody’s going to kill me and it’s not her she’ll be really pissed off.” Guy recounts what Sue once told him.

“I think Mac could take on Sue White.” Caroline says in defence of her boyfriend.

“No one can take on Sue White and live, not even me and she loves me.” Guy points out before sitting across from Martin and Caroline.

“So, what did you get, Fartin? Are you a proper doctor yet? Or have you once again failed your exams.”

“I don’t know, I haven’t opened it yet.” Martin replies in a timid voice.

“It’s a big thing, Guy.” 

“I get that, I do, I do, but take my advise and just BLOODY OPEN IT FARTIN!” Guy shouts at his half brother.

“I can’t. I can’t. I have to stare at it for a bit yet, I can’t look at it yet. I can’t...”

“Fine then.” Guy snatches the letter from Martin’s hand.

“Guy no!” Caroline shouts at him.

“I’m not going to open it.” Guy promises her.

“I’m just going to give Martin the time he needs to prepare himself for opening it. Open it when you get it back.” Guy tells Martin.

“But you could give it back to me right now, I’m not ready!” Martin protests.

“No, you’re going to get it back yourself, go fetch!” Guy declares before throwing the envelope out of the window.

“GUY!” Both Caroline and Martin scream at him.

“What? I’ve given him the time he asked for and I didn’t open it. What?” Guy looks between Caroline and Martin, who has broken into a run.

“It’s raining outside!” Caroline yells at him.

“What?” Guy tilts his head to the side, glancing out of the window before wincing at the sight of the rain.

“Oh.” Guy says, then winces.

“Caroline, please don’t tell Mac...”

 

Heading to organise a few things in the locker room, Guy takes his time to check the room before entering.

He hasn’t seen Mac all day and he is pretty sure that Caroline and Martin have told him what Guy thoughtlessly did.

Maybe, after this he could go and hide in Sue’s office.

Surely, his girlfriend would let him hide out in her office for a while.

Then again, he wouldn’t be surprised if Sue just left him to the mercy of Mac, Martin & Caroline.

However, it’s Martin he’s pissed off again, so Sue might just laugh and congratulate him.

She’s not Martin’s biggest fan either.

Hearing the door open and slamming into the wall in the process, Guy flinches, spinning around to face a furious Mac.

“Did our last conversation about Martin and his exams not resonate with you in anyway?” Mac glares at Guy.

“Look, I was only trying to help this time!”

“Help? You call that helping?!” Mac snaps at him.

“It’s not like I opened them and told that he passed when he failed.” Guy sighs.

“Yet you think throwing them out of the window is acceptable behaviour?!” Mac snarls before lunging at Guy.

“Woah, woah. Don’t attack me, please I’ll apologise. Eventually...” Guy holds his hands up, hiding himself behind the bench. 

“I am sick and tired of watching you bully Martin like this!”

“He’s my half brother, it’s sibling rivalry!” Guy yells back, realising that, that might not be the right thing to say.

“That’s no excuse!” Mac shouts before chasing after Guy, who takes a moment to run, slamming every door shut to keep Mac back.

Throwing cupboards down to block the path so that Mac does not catch him.

He runs through so many twists and turns he did not know existed in the hospital that he works out.

Pushing past various people and colleagues in his wake to evade the fury of Mac. 

Darting down one corridor, Guy’s eyes light up in pure relief and happiness when he sees his girlfriend walking down said corridor.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Guy sprints to her side.

“Dr. Secretan, What... hey!” Sue is cut off by Guy abruptly dragging her into the near by cupboard, shutting the door that has no lock on it, behind him.

“Hands off.” Sue growls at him, pulling herself free from his grasp.

“What’s gotten into you?” She enquires.

“Uh...” Guy doesn’t know where to start.

However, they’re in a cupboard, together and he hasn’t seen her since this morning.

He doesn’t have to give her a proper explanation at all...

“Do you want to have sex?” Is what he ends up asking her.

“Hmm.” She raises an eyebrow at him.

“Do I want to have sex with you?”

“Yeah, right here, right now, in the cupboard?” Guy tugs her closer.

“Well, I am on my break.” Sue smirks at him before capturing his lips with hers, kissing him deeply and hungrily, pinning him to the back of the wall.

This has definitely improved what was looking out to be a rough day for him, Guy thinks, all rational thoughts disappearing from mind as he kisses her back.

His hands sliding down her body.

The two of them undressing each other quickly, wasting no time in getting to where they want to be with each other.

Yes, this is definitely an improvement to the day Guy had envisioned.

 

“We should do this more often.” Guy remarks, when he and Sue are lying on a pile of coats and underneath another pile of coats.

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Sue retorts, as Guy kisses her forehead.

“Don’t always feel in the mood at work.”

“I do.”

“You’re always in the mood, Secretan.” Sue looks up at him with a knowing look in her eyes.

“Well...” Guy tilts his head to the side.

“I know you too well.” Sue smirks at him as he leans down and kisses her again, trailing kisses across her jaw, kissing her cheek affectionately.

“I need to get back to work.” Sue murmurs.

“So do you...”

“No we don’t, we’re all good darling.” Guy whispers, silencing her with a kiss.

The next interruption coming from his mobile phone.

Wincing at the sound, Guy strokes a hand across her cheek, brushing her hair away from her face.

“Ignore it, sweetheart.” Guy encourages her.

“Couldn’t it be work?” She points out.

“Ehh, no, no it’s fine. Ignore it, I’m going to.” Guy says quickly, kissing her again.

“Well, if you’re sure...”

“I am.” Guy assures her, pressing gentle kisses to her neck.

Which is when his phone rings again.

“Ohh fuck off!” Guy growls at his phone, annoyed at it for interrupting his time with Sue.

“You need to get that.” Sue eyes him.

“No, no I don’t. Leave it, it’s alright, sweetheart.” Guy tries to assure her but Sue locates his phone, holding it up for him to see.

“It’s just Mac.” 

“Yeah, about that. There’s been a...”

“What have you done?” Sue gives him a look.

“Nothing! Nothing that bad, look let’s just get back to what we were doing before, you know. The good stuff.” Guy smirks, ignoring his ringing phone before proceeding to go down...

“For fucks sake.” Sue pushes Guy to one side before taking his phone in hand and answering it.

“Guy...”

“Dr. Secretan is currently unavailable because he’s shagging his girlfriend now FUCK OFF!” Sue bellows down the phone, hanging up throwing it across the cupboard room before moving to top Guy.

“That was both so, so helpful and really hot.” Guy remarks with wide eyes.

“Was it?”

“Ohh yeah.” Guy smirks as Sue bends down to kiss him roughly, practically pinning him to the floor.

Suddenly, without warning, the door to the cupboard opens.

“Guy, if you’re in there, you can’t hide from Mac in a cupboard, it’s just cowardly and ohh my god!” Caroline Todd shrieks.

“Oh fuck.” Guy whispers meekly.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” She shrieks at him, covering her eyes with one hand.

“Obviously me.” Sue retorts in a sharp manner.

“Fuck off, Dr. Trodd. Take his fucking phone with you and all.” 

“Mac! In think Caroline’s found Guy!” Comes the sound of Martin’s voice.

“Martin, no!” Caroline tried to warn him.

“Fuck!” Martin exclaims, his eyes widening.

“Martin fucking Dear, if you so much as look at my girlfriend, I swear to fucking god...” Guy warns him, moving to roll on top of Sue to cover her from view.

“Did you have to do that in front of us?!” Caroline practically shrieks.

“Just fuck off!” Sue hisses at them.

“Send him out.” Mac growls from the doorway.

“Isn’t this punishment enough?” Guy whines miserably.

“Nope, but it’s a start.” Mac folds his arms.

“Martin, I’m sorry for throwing your results envelope out of the window and into the rain.” Guy apologises.

“Did you pass?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words for this rubbish. I just always laugh when I see Mac loosing it over Guy & Martin’s exam results, so I wrote a newish version of that but a bit more extreme because Sue’s involved. Thank you for reading & please comment & tell me your thoughts on this story.


End file.
